The Sun In My Life
by savannah9488
Summary: Oh Sehun sudah berkeluarga dengan seorang gadis manis Kim Kai dan seorang putra Oh Haowen. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat Indah dan tenang. Sehun sudah bahagia, ia tak mengharapkan apa apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin selalu bersama keluarga kecilnya. Begitu juga di pandangan Jongin, kakaknya Kim Kai punya keluarga yang sempurna. Jongin sangat sayang kakaknya yang malang itu SEJONG/HUNKAI


1

Perfect?

Cast :

Oh Sehun (25 y.o)

Kim Jongin (20 y.o)

Kim Kai (GS) (25 y.o)

Oh Haowen (3 y.o)

Other cast (find it in the story)

enjoy the story

...….H U N K A I……………...

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam pulang kantor. Ini sudah waktunya bagi CEO OS Corp itu mengistirahatkan tubuh pulang kerumahnya. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang dikoridor lantai apartemen menuju apartemennya.

"I'm home" Sehun memasuki apartemen mewah tempat ia tinggal dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Tap tap tap tap

"Daddy!" Haowen berlari dari arah ruang bermainnya ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lansung menerjang tubuh tinggi tampan yang berbalut jas kerja itu.

"Hai jagoan daddy" Sehun lansung menangkap tubuh agak berisi anaknya. Haowen tertawa senang ketika dipeluk erat daddynya.

"ugh dad shhtop" haowen merasa terganggu dengan kecupan-kecupan bertubi-tubi sehun diseluruh wajahnya.

"Daddy merindukanmu"

"Hao juga" Haowen menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah bersemangat dengan eye smile turunan Sehun.

cup

Sehun menyudahi acara kecup mengecupnya dengan mengecup bibir anaknya yang telak mendapat protes dari haowen.

"ih daddy jorok"

"Jorok apanya"

Haowen hanya mendelik menghapus bekas ciuman Sehun dibibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau imut sekali" Sehun gemas dan mulai menciumi pipi gembul lagi

"ish daddy berhenti cium Haowen!" Haowen risih dan setengah berteriak kepada Sehun

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat anaknya yang kesal. Tapi ia segera berhenti melihat Haowen yang mulai kesal. Bahaya kalau jagoannya ini merajuk dan tidak mau didekati, Sehunkan masih kangen. Sehun cukup kapok karena pernah dihukum Haowen dengan tidak mendiami Sehun selama 3 hari karena Sehun mengerjainya dengan menakuti Haowen dengan kostum hantu saat acara hallowen. Selama tiga hari haowen hanya menempeli Kai istrinya dan bersikap cuek kepada Sehun. Sungguh Sehun tidak sanggup dan tidak mau itu terulang kembali.

Sehun mendudukan diri disofa saat ia sampai diruang keluarga dengan Haowen tetap digendongannya. Ia berfikir mungkin Kai ada diruang keluarga.

"Mommy dimana?"

"Tidak tau" Haowen agak acuh menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, bukan apa-apa ia mulai mengantuk sejak dipelukan ayahnya, rasanya sangat nyaman sampai Haowen menjadi mengantuk. Haowen membenamkan kepalanya didada sang daddy. Sehun merasa sedikit geli ketika Haowen mengusap-usap dadanya dengan hidungnya (ngertikan? Agak susah jelasinya hehe). Itu memang jadi kebiasaanya kalo mau tidur mirip mommynya.

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut rambut halus putranya yang sudah tertidur dalam dekapanya. Haowen itu adalah hasil pernikahannya 4 tahun yang lalu dengan Kai istrinya. Kulitnya putih, hidung mancung, badan tinggi foto kopian sehun sekali.

"Sudah pulang?" Kai berjalan menuju arah Sehun. Ia tadi ingin mencari Haowen yang toba-tiba menghilang dari kegiatan menanam tanaman mereka di halaman belakang. Sebenarnya hanya Kai saja sih Haowen lebih banyak mainnya dari pada menanam. Kai agak terkejut melihat Sehun sudah duduk diruang keluarga dengan Haowen dipangkuanya. Ia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah pulang. Kai agak merasa bersalah, suami pulang malah tidak disambut. Sehun hanya tersenyum tampan melihat istrinya menghampiri.

"Sudah pulang dari tadi kenapa tidak memberitahuku" Kai agak sedikit cemberut karena tidak diberitahu. Ia mulai mengambil Haowen dari Sehun dan membaringkannya disofa yang lebih luas.

"Aku baru sampai sayang" Sehun menarik Kai kepelukannya dan mencium kening istrinya. Jari lentik Kai mulai memijat bahu Sehun.

"Lelah sekali ya"

"hm lumayan. Tapi ketika melihat Haowen lelahnya jadi berkurang. Apalagi ditambah senyum manis mu"

"ish apaan sih"

Sehun hanya terkikik melihat pipi bulat itu memerah. Sehun gemas ia mencium pipi merah Kai berkali-kali sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Haowen.

"Haowen semakin besar saja"

"Iya, beberapa hari lagi genap tiga tahun"

"Aku tak menyangka. Aku tak ingin Hao cepat tumbuh. Jadi tuyul kecilku saja Sehun menatap lembut dan haru Haowen yang tidur lelap di sofa didepanya.

"ish mana bisa. Kau sih terlalu sibuk" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya berbicara fakta Sehun yang sering sibuk akhir-akhir ini dia kan rindu.

"Kai noonaku rindu ya" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada istri cantik yang sedang manyun itu. Kai memerah malu lagi melihat senyum tampan Sehun. Sehun menatap dalam Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai beranjak menjadi lebih dekat menghimpit Kai kesandaran kursi. Bibir tipis Sehun menempel dibibir manis istrinya menyesap dan melumat berulang ulang. Kegiatan itu berlansung beberapa menit kedepan.

….…...….H U N K A I………………..……….

Sekilas cerita mengenai keluarga kecil Oh ini. Sehun dan Kai sudah menikah 4 tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Sehun diangkat menjadi CEO di perusahan turun temurun keluarga. Sehun dan Kai menjalin hubungan 3 tahun sebelumnya saat mereka sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama. Kisah cinta mereka mulus-mulus saja walaupun masih ada putus nyambung karena masalah kecil. Hubungan kedua keluargapun cukup baik sehingga memudahkan Sehun menjadikan Kai sebagai istri sah. Setelah beberapa bulan menikah Kai langsung hamil anak pertama (emang ya bibit oseh tak diragukan). Haowen tumbuh sebagai fotokopian Sehun, semuanya benar-benar mirip Sehun kecuali mata bulat dan pipi gempalnya. Kai sempat cemburu melihat Haowen semakin hari semakin mirip daddynya saja.

Sehun berasal dari keluarga kaya dan Kai juga begitu. Kai tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kai ketika gadis cantik itu menjadi aktivis palang merah di kampus. Sehun yang mulanya bosan ditambah lagi matahari yang terik diatas kepala tiba-tiba tertegun mendengar suara lembut berasal dari podium depan. Salah satu aktivis palang merah tengah menyuarakan konsep konsep yang sehun tidak peduli didepan sana. Yang ia pedulikan hanya suara lembut dan wajah manis dengan keringat yang menjadi pelaku penyuaraan tersebut. Singkat cerita sehun jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada sosok Kim Kai. Setelah insiden itu, Sehun dengan semangat mencari-cari informasi mengenai gadis manis yang mencuri hatinya itu. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memulai aksi pdkt dengan sengaja mengambil kelas mata kuliah umum yang sama dengan Kai. Sehun sempat minder karena Kai mahasiswa yang aktif rajin dan pintar. Sehun sebenarnya juga pintar tapi tidak seaktif Kai. Kai menyambut ramah pendekatan yang dilakukan Sehun. Cukup lama pendekatan yang dilakukan Sehun akhirnya menbuahkan hasil, ia berhasil memacari Kai setelah kira-kira lima bulan. Cukup lama tapi memang begitu karena Sehun tidak suka terburu-buru. Sehun bukan playboy yang suka memainkan hati wanita yang dengan mudahnya memacari gadis dengan tergesa-gesa dan putus begitu saja. Sehun ingin Kai yang berada dalam bingkai pernikahan bersama dirinya. Dan berungtunglah Sehun karena yang dicita-citakanya terwujud ditambah dengan putra tampan Haowen.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur Sehun selalu berdo'a kepada tuhan untuk selalu melindungi keluarganya. Hidupnya sudah sangat berkecukupan dan lengkap dengan anak dan istri. Sehun bahagia. Ia harap tuhan mengerti, Sehun sudah tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin keselamatan dan kebahagiaan melingkupi keluarga kecilnya. Tapi…

Siapa yang tahu. Tuhan selalu punya rencana lain

TBC

Alohaaaa

Hai gw punya cerita tentang hunkai. Cerita dikit gpp kan ya. Sebenarnya udah dari dulu pengen bikin story hunkai. Tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Bt gw baru di dunia per ff an ini (baru mulai nulis lansung maksudnya) kalo baca sih aku udah dari lama. Jadi maaf aja kalo storynya jelek hehe maklum masih baru, masih belajar, w juga ga punya pengetahuan atau pengalaman apapun tentang tulis menulis sebuah karya, tolong dimaklumi jika banyak yang salah. And sorry for typos too jika ada karena gak dibaca ulang.

Sekilas tentang story ini, seperti yang telah disebutkan genrenya romance-sad jadi ada beberapa scene yang dibuat sedih (jelas ogeb wkwk). Dan Kai sama Jongin disini emang dibedain walaupun orangnya sama aja sih (direal life ya). Jongin memang belum muncul di chap ini, mungkin di chap selanjutnya. Oke itu aja

Silahkan dibaca ya, tolong juga tinggalkan jejak seperti vote atau komen supaya w tau ada yang baca dan dapat semangat juga buat nulis. Kalo ada yang punya kritik atau saran juga silahkan dikasih tau asal dengan bahasa yang sopan :).

btw ini pendek banget ya?


End file.
